Five Years and Counting
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: A little look into the future with Dean and little Evan. For those who read my story “Family Tree”.


**While typing a chapter for Family Tree, I came up with this little one-shot of what you guys can look forward to with Dean and Evan.**

Dean Thomas looked around the living room, balloons, streamers, a large banner, and presents were everywhere. He and Parvati had been up all night decorating for Evan's fifth birthday party while he was away at the Potter's house for a sleepover. "Do you think he'll like it?" Dean murmured in Parvati's ear as he stretched his fingers over her belly.

"He'll love it," Parvati smiled as she looked at her watch. "Harry should be taking Evan, Albus, and James for ice cream and everyone else should be arriving right about…" her voice trailed off as the doorbell rang.

"Now." Dean smiled as he grabbed Parvati's hand and walked toward the door.

He unlocked the door and smiled at Draco and Scorpius Malfoy. "I didn't expect to see you here." Dean laughed.

Draco smirked, "Scorpius has a thing for birthday parties, go figure." He chuckled.

"Come on in and make yourself at home, hopefully everyone else will come before the birthday boy." Parvati said as she showed Draco and Scorpius in.

Dean was about to close the door when a foot stopped it, he opened it again and smiled at the Weasley clan, Ron, Bill, Hermione, Fleur and their red haired children all crowded into the house. "Hey there Ron, Bill, Hermione, Fleur, I'm glad you could make it." Dean said with a smile.

"We're glad we could too." Hermione said as she hugged Dean and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wait where's Lavender?" He asked.

"She decided to go with Harry to take the boys out for ice cream, apparently she had to keep Lily quiet." Bill laughed.

Dean smiled and stepped aside for his friends and their children to walk into his and Parvati's home. "By the way, your parents and my parents are on their way… they aren't to happy about not being in on the surprise." Ron whispered to Dean.

Dean groaned and shook his head, of course the grandparents wanted to take Evan out for ice cream. They'll be able to spend time with him all day tomorrow, why were they being crabby now? Dean thought bitterly. "Mama, where's cousin Evan, I have something to show him." Dena heard Rose whine.

"He's coming dear and if it has anything to do with magic…refrain please." Hermione sighed.

Dean chuckled a bit and continued to look out of the window, hoping that the Weasley's and his own parents wouldn't try anything funny. Grandparents were sneaky when it came to their grandchildren, especially Evan. Dean noticed it when the boy was merely one-years-old, he craved attention, the attention his mother wouldn't give him and the attention his father could only give him during holiday's or on a trip to Hogsmeade where Mrs. Weasley would meet him. Dean also noticed that when Evan wasn't happy no one else could be either, Hermione had warned him about it, but he figured it was just him being a parent. What parent was happy when their child was sad?

The doorbell ringing snapped Dean out of his thoughts and he walked to the door. He opened it, revealing his mother and father. Mrs. And Mrs. Weasley weren't too far behind. "Mum, dad." He smiled, hugging them both.

"Hey Dean." His mother said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey son, your siblings sent their gifts over, but you know how they are. All of them have something "better to do" than go to their nephews party." Mr. Thomas chuckled shaking his head.

"They'll get it at Christmas." Dean laughed as he motioned for his parents to come in.

The Weasley's smiled at Dean as they approached the door, but Dean noticed the slight grimace on Molly's face. "Mrs. Weasley is everything okay?" he asked her, right away.

Arthur looked at his wife, just now noticing that she looked a little panicked. "Dear?" he questioned.

"I'm fine… where are my grandchildren?" she said, plastering a smile on her face.

"They're in the living room." Dean said, giving Arthur a look.

He only shrugged and figured he'd ask his wife about it later.

Dean closed the door and sighed as he wondered what Ginny was up to. No one had heard from her in years, and though many held ill feelings towards her, Dean didn't. He still believed that it was his fault she went completely mad anyway. "They're here!" A happy voice yelled.

"Victoire quiet!" Fleur whispered to her daughter.

"Sorry." Victoire whispered.

Dean turned off the lights in the living room and instructed everyone to hide, he then walked over to the door and answered it. "Hey Harry, Lavender, I hope Evan didn't cause too much trouble." Dean said, as he smiled down at his son.

"I was good daddy." Evan giggled.

It was amazing how he was a perfect mixture of Dean and Ginny, even caramel skin, light brown hair, and his gorgeous hazel eyes. "He actually was, he kept James, and Al in line." Harry laughed.

James and Albus protested this and the adults laughed at them. "Well why don't you guys come inside, Parvati just made lunch." Dean said as the Potter's and Evan walked in.

Dean lifted Evan into his arms, smiling when the boy giggled and screamed with happiness. He then walked towards the living room, "Now what's this? I thought Parvati was in here…" Dean murmured as he turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Evan's eyes widened as he looked around the room and saw his family, friends, and all of the presents. "Happy birthday." Dean whispered.

A smile graced the little boy's features and he did a double take at all of the Weasley's, he then frowned slightly. "What's wrong Evan?" Parvati asked, noticing the frown on her stepsons face.

"Where's mommy?"

**:) This is what shall be in the future of Dean and Evan, I know everyone hates cliffhangers…This might end up being a chapter in the story so be happy I gave you something to look forward to . But in the story Evan is a only a few weeks old so we have a while before we get to this point…okay so maybe four or five more chapters bit who's counting? Oh… I suppose you are. :p**


End file.
